


[Podfic] Before The Storm

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Series: [Podfic] Anbu Legacy [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, ANBU Legacy - Freeform, Aftercare, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Competence Kink, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Rimming, Spanking, actually getting medical treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of the "Before The Storm" arc from Anbu LegacyConsisting of the threads: A Man Who is Not Afraid, From Here On Out, and One for the Road. Summary:As the ANBU Trials come up, Raidou is slated to be a brand new captain—but where does that leave his old team? Or his teammate, Katsuko, who has her own issues to deal with?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anbu Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/236215) by Kilerkki, Nezumiko, DK, and Gunmetal. 



## M4B

 **Total Length:** 03:18:01  
**M4B Link:** <https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/02-BeforeTheStorm.m4b>  
**M4B Size:** 140.8M

## MP3s

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Just click the link and it should stream in your browser.

Chapter | Stream | Size | Length | Summary  
---|---|---|---|---  
01\. NSFW - A Man Who Is Not Afraid |  [[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/02.%20Before%20the%20Storm/11-AManWhoIsNotAfraid.mp3) | 89 MB | 1:36:40 | Raidou's back from a hard, bloody mission, and looking for something shiny. Ryouma's about to head off on an A-rank that might kill him, and all he wants is one night with no regrets. NC-17  
02\. From Here On Out |  [[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/02.%20Before%20the%20Storm/12-FromHereOnOut.mp3) | 69 MB | 01:15:09 | As the ANBU Trials come up, Raidou is slated to be a brand new captain—but where does that leave his old team? Or his teammate, Katsuko, who has her own issues to deal with?  
03\. One for the Road |  [[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/02.%20Before%20the%20Storm/13-OneForTheRoad.mp3) | 24 MB | 2:12:57 | Genma breaks up a civilian fight and ruins Katsuko’s fun, but only for a little while. Alcohol and good company are in the offing when she tags along to his cherry blossom viewing party.


End file.
